Danganronpa Mastermind AU Oneshot
by Polariis Prime
Summary: What if... Lil Chihiro was the one behind it all... and Mondo killed a fake? (Rated T for Description of Death, and a lil murder of course ;3)


A/n: I headcannon Chihiro as a male, just to avoid any confusion later on. Hope you guys enjoy!

The many screens flickered, the blue light engulfing the secret room. A young male was slumped lazily in a black office chair, observing the screens.

"Oh how undespairful! No one has died in a few days... at this rate we are probably losing viewers." The Ultimate Programmer said, adapting the persona of a depressed child. Focusing his attention to a screen, which displayed the view of the Fujisaki-2000™. The android was in a conversation with Mondo. The two were about to engage in their scheduled training.

The talented mastermind was hoping a prediction of theirs would come true, since one of the two in that room were CERTAINLY affected by the latest motive. And it wasn't the AI. The copy in question turned around to get some clothes. Mondo stares at the fake Fujisaki, before gulping. He reached down and grabbed a dumbbell laying nearby.

"I'm sorry."

The robot was about to ask what he was talking about, but was interrupted by a heavy blow to the forehead. The training equipment tore through the delicate fake skin and circuitry on the Fujisaki-2000™'s Head. The real Chihiro was only able to program the complicated AI, but he made one of his Remnants of Despair add the lifelike touch. It was the (Former) Ultimate Mechanic in particular who did it.

Giggling sadistically, Chihiro waited for Mondos reaction. He had closed his eyes when dealing the blow, afraid of the gruesome sight he thought would be before him. After gathering his nerves, he opened his lavender colored eyes and gasped. Instead of seeing one of his dear friends dead, he was instead staring at a robot with a bashed in head. The face was bent by the blast, making it look like those scenes in cartoons when the characters face is punched inside their head.

"W-what the hell is this?!" He shouted, stepping away from it. Consumed by despair already by killing his "friend" it shocked him even more to think that Chihiro... wasn't even human. Little did the biker know, the real Programmer was staring at him through the screen, although slightly cracked due to the bashed in face of the android. It served as a camera though, it's eyes as lenses.

"AW F*CK YEAH, FINALLY THE GOOD SH*T WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" He shouted, suddenly acting like a grown man at a heavy metal concert. Chihiro drooled, imaging feeling only a bit of the despair that Mondo did.

The pompadour haired man looked at the sickly pink blood decorating his jacket, realizing that not even that was real. He continued stepping backwards, too shocked for words. Mondo suddenly dashed away, looking for a certain room. He pushed open the door to the Garbage Disposal Room quickly, wanting to dispose of the evidence. He didn't know if killing a android could get him excecuted, but he didn't want to test his luck. He wasn't Naegi, so he probably wouldn't be let off so easily without a excecution.

The next day, when Makoto, went to the boys locker room, he was surprised by the disfigured body of Chihiro. Many questions running through his head, he almost didn't notice Byakuya and Yasuhiro arriving, separately. The three stared at the body shocked, but realized that no body announcement was going on. Suddenly, the screen in that room flickered to life. The all too familiar face of Monokuma popped up, starting to speak in his annoying voice.

"Upupupupu... A body has been discovered! Everyone head to the Boys Locker Room. After investigating, the class trail will occur... NEVER! Didn't expect that did ya? Upupupupu... People don't get excecuted for killing inhuman objects, doncha know?"

Without explanation, the screens shut off. All of the remaining students gathered, visibly confused. Mondo the most of all. Despite the absence of a class trial, Kirigiri decided to search immediately. The other students followed suit. Mondo however, didn't. He opened his mouth to say the sentence he thought he would never have to.

"I... I'm the one who killed hi-... it."

Ishimaru of course, didn't at all believe it.

"B-bro. You're kidding... right?" He said shakily. Mondo remained silent, consumed by guilt.

Chihiro started his laughter up again, the high pitched noise echoing throughout the room. He smiled malevolently before speaking.

"What's a punishment worse then death you may ask? Living with the fact that you killed someone... a lifetime filled with despair!"

~ The End ~

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
